A woman's prerogative
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Nick and Zoe, S24E34.


They'd barely made it into the lift; Nick had her pushed up against the mirrored surface of the back wall, his hands roamed all over her body like a man possessed, his lips furiously battling with hers. The ping of the elevator door gave them barely enough time to pull apart as another couple entered the lift. They looked at each other sheepishly, a blush rising high on Zoe's cheeks.

The seconds ticked by slowly until, counting away the floors until they reached theirs, and they exited hand in hand. Her bag dropped with a thump as he pulled her towards him, his hands untying the knot of her cardigan and undoing her shirt buttons with a furious desparation. His lips kissed his way along her collarbone, down her sternum and towards her stomach. He knelt down and pushed her skirt up her thighs, slowly and teasingly; his lips made their way up her thighs and he pulled her underwear away, shoving them into his pocket as she stepped out of them.

"Nick" she breathed quietly, her fingers locked in his hair, guiding the movement of his mouth between her legs "please, stop…" she inhaled sharply "...teasing." She hauled him up with a sharp tug to his hair and reclaimed his mouth on hers "my god" she panted; his hand grasped her thighs and he picked her up, forcing her bodily onto the bed and settling himself between her thighs, entering her with one swift thrust.

Her hips forced themselves up to meet his with each thrust, her hands spread across his back, under his shirt. He hadn't even removed his clothes, only lowered his trousers enough to expose himself. "That's it" she whispered, scratching his back lightly with her perfectly manicured nails. She groaned, loudly, as she came, flopping back onto the bed in exhausted satiafaction.

She smiled to herself as he picked up the phone, ordering champagne to their room with his usual air of authority. He sat back down on the bed beside her, turning her face towards him and engaging her in a bruising kiss, one that showed her just who she belonged to, with no consideration or question needed. She clasped her hand to the back of his neck, trying to exhibit some control in the kiss – he submitted, slightly, allowing her to gain control over their battling tongues.

"Zoe" he murmured against her mouth, the weight of her body forcing him backwards onto the bed; her knee on either side of his thigh as she kissed him again – she loved kissing him, more than anything else. The knock at the door drew her lips away from his and she stood up, pulling his shirt around her body and buttoning it up haphazardly to answer the door. The young boy stared at her a little too long as she took the champagne and glasses from him and turned away, kicking the door shut behind her.

Nick took the champagne from her, popping the cork and pouring it into the glasses that she held in her outstretched hands. She took a sip, watching him as he sat on the side of the bed. She made her way back to him, taking his glass from him and pulling him back onto the bed.

.

Zoe sighed as her pager bleeped "back to reality" she sighed, shaking her head "forever on call." She turned her head towards the en suite bathroom "shall we get a cab back in together?" She called.

"No, don't worry" nick assured her as he emerged from the bathroom in his shirt and boxers, a towel draped over his shoulder to catch the droplets on water from his still damp hair "I'll call my driver." He picked up his pager and silenced it, throwing it onto the bed. "Wouldn't want to upset Doctor Strong, would we?" He smirked, kneeling on the bed and moving slowly towards her, like a predator stalking his prey; his eyes dropped immediately towards her lips, his head tilting with intent as hers turned the opposite way "not unless if course you've changed your mind?" He questioned, his voice in barely a whisper.

She smirked back at him, her eyes closing briefly as she felt his hot breath on her neck "and why would I want to do that?" She whispered, her voice sounding breathless as her kissed the back of her neck. Goosebumps erupted over her body as his lips closed on the back of her neck and sucked lightly. She smiled as he kissed her, turning slightly to meet his face as he pulled back. She could feel the urge to kiss him coming back as his faced moved closer to her, his lips millimetres from hers.

"Woman's prerogative" he whispered, standing back up again. His hand grasped the sheet and he tugged gently, pulling it from her naked body.

She squealed and pulled a pillow over her as he laughed, she chuckled lightly as she lay back taking a deep breath as her infidelity hit her. "Nick?" She called from the bed, waiting on him to appear in the bathroom doorway again.

"Mmm?" He replied, smiling as he realised she'd neglected to cover her body.

"Come here" she beckoned him with a finger, discarding then pillow that covered her. She pulled on his shirt as he came closer, pulling him back over her and kissing him again "they'll just have to wait" she mumbled against his mouth as her pager bleeped again.


End file.
